


Akira

by SkyLynnx



Series: Memories [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Friendship/Love, Growing Up, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, cliffhanger... sort of.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLynnx/pseuds/SkyLynnx
Summary: As the title suggests this is more about my original character, Akira, Korra's and Asami's daughter. But there's still plenty of Korra/Asami interaction.About seven years later, Akira is getting ready to race in the youth cup, while figuring out her first relationship.It is necessary to have read all previous parts.





	Akira

**Author's Note:**

> While I wanted this series to be focused on Korra/Asami's relationship, I felt it necessary to write about their daughter. But I'm always on the fence about writing too much about my original characters and letting the main characters take a back seat. I do hope this turned out alright.

Korra leaned against the garage door frame, watching her wife and nearly 16-year-old daughter, working on their project car.

“Hand me that wrench.” Asami said with an outstretched hand, as her head was under the engine hood.

“Here… are you going to be able to fix it?” Akira asked a little worried as she passed the tool.

Asami didn’t respond right away, instead she tightened a few bolts before stepping back from the engine bay and stretching her back. “I think so… sweetheart.” And she reached out to wipe some grease from her daughter’s cheek.

“Your mother is the best engineer in the world, she’ll fix it.” Korra spoke for the first time as she came into their two-bay garage, although one bay always had a project car in it. This particular Satomobile had been here for the last five years.

Akira smiled, she loved her moms, she considered herself lucky to have such awesome parents. Her mother was a brilliant engineer for Future Industries, while her mom was the best Satomobile painter ever.

Asami rolled her green eyes at her wife. “Yeah yeah… How about you get cleaned up for supper.” She said directing her attention to Akira.

Their daughter nodded and headed to the house as Korra stepped closer to Asami and embraced her. They kissed, pulling away slowly they were smiling at each other.

“You are still so beautiful.” Korra complimented and Asami blushed and looked to the floor.

“Stop… we’ve been married for 17 years; you don’t need to still flirt with me.” Asami said and playfully pushed her wife away.

“Best 17 years of my life.” Korra said as she ran her hand through her brown hair, she had let it grow out, so it touched her shoulders now.

“So... will… that be ready for the race?” Korra said gesturing to the Satomobile.

“Of course, I’m the best remember?” Asami smiled but Korra looked on worriedly. “She’ll be fine, love. She’s been so excited about this.” The engineer continued as she reached out and guided Korra’s face towards hers.

“I know… but…” Korra trailed off still unsure, the Satomobile still didn’t look any different from five years ago in the painter’s mind.

_Akira couldn’t contain her enthusiasm, her mother’s old race Satomobile was being brought to their garage and she and her mother were going to restore it, so Akira could race with it. However, she was only 10 years old, but she had been to the racetrack with her mother. Because Future Industries owned the track, it could be closed and Akira could drive on it, well, sitting on her mother’s lap, while her mom watched nervously. _

_“Oh, wow what a piece of…” Korra had to bite her tongue since their daughter was around and her wife was giving her that look._

_“Don’t worry, you’ll be painting it once the repairs are complete.” Asami said a little smugly._

_“Oh no no, I won’t be doing that.” Korra said waving her hands._

_“Awww… mom… please? Please will you paint it?” Akira begged as she tugged on the hem of Korra’s shirt._

_“Maybe.” Korra said softly as she picked her little girl up._

_Asami looked at the Satomobile, it was certainly a little worse for wear then she first thought, despite knowing she would have at least five years to repair it, but with their busy lives it still would be challenging. _

_The sounds of a SUV coming up their driveway had Akira squirming in her mom’s arms, until she let her down. Once stopped, her best friend Reese got out and the girls hugged before Akira showed Reese the Satomobile she would get to race with._

_“Thanks for doing this guys.” Kya said handing Korra, Reese’s school bag as Lin took another bag out of the SUV._

_“We’re happy to help.” Asami said with a smile. Lin and Kya’s daughter was going to be staying with the Satos for a week as the couple went to the south. Since school had started a month ago, and they didn’t want to take her out of school for a week._

_“Yeah… I mean you took Akira, for our tenth wedding anniversary, plus many sleep overs.” Korra pointed out as the Chief put Reese’s bag by them, before calling her daughter over._

_“You be good.” Lin said as she knelt. Reese nodded excitedly as her mom kissed her forehead. _

_“Love you, baby.” Kya said kneeling by her wife as Reese hugged her. The young girl replied with a ‘love you’ as well._

_“Come on.” Akira said as she was holding her friends’ bag as Korra handed her backpack over and the pair were off to the house._

_Lin quickly wiped at her eyes, but the others all saw it. “Oh Lin… it’s only a week and you didn’t need—” Kya was cut off._

_“I’ll be fine, and you need me.” Lin reassured._

_“We hope your mother will be alright.” Asami said taking one of Kya’s hands._

_“She’s a fighter.” Kya squeezed gently but her expression had gone somewhat sad. “But if… something happens… and we have to stay longer, you can always send Reese with her uncle, Tenzin.”_

_“We’ll keep her for as long as necessary.” Asami comforted her friend._

_With byes the older couple were off. Korra turned back to the garage, the roughed up Satomobile staring back at her. She knew Asami raced, well, before Korra knew her. The vehicle was missing a wheel, the windshield was cracked, the roll cage was bent, in several places and every panel was damaged at least somewhat._

_Looking to her wife, Korra sighed as Asami gave her a weak smile. Asami’s last race had ended in a crash and she had broken her right arm in several places and cracked one rib. The Satomobile was towed into storage and while the engineer wanted to get back into racing again, life had other plans and only a year and a half later she met Korra. But Akira was interested in Satomobiles and loved hearing her mother’s stories about when she raced. While Korra was weary about Akira racing, Asami reassured her everything would be fine. Their daughter would be competing in the youth cup where the vehicles were restricted to 80 km/h, so the race was more about skill and there were usually only 12 racers. _

_“If you get that thing fixed.” Korra said as she pointed to the Satomobile. “I’ll paint it.” And she folded her arms across her chest._

_Asami just let out a long breath._

“You only have a few months before the race… and I’ll need about a week or more to paint it.” Korra said with a grin before she headed for the house. Asami let her shoulders sag, her Satomobile still needed a windshield, new roll cage and it still needed to be test driven, but she wasn’t going to give up so easily. Akira was older now and becoming quite the mechanic, having done a few easy repairs on Reese’s Satomobile, since she was older and had gotten her license a few months ago.

Asami headed into the house, her girls had the table set and were just waiting on her.

"Are you really going to be able to fix it?" Akira asked after a few moments.

Asami sighed and Korra chimed in instead.

"Oh no… I guess you won't be able to race."

"What happened to, best engineer?" Asami narrowed her eyes on blue ones.

"You still are… but it’s okay to admit defeat." Korra smiled and her wife just shook her head.

"Ha!" Akira laughed, "yeah right mom… you throw a fit if you get the color wrong."

"Do not!" Korra pouted.

"Do so."

"Do not!"

"Do--" Akira was sharply cut off.

"Children! Please, not at the table." Asami eyed the pair as they both mumbled out an apology.

"I could always just buy you another race Satomobile." The engineer said after a bit.

"What!?" Both girls blurted out just before Korra choked on her water.

"That sounds great, but I was really looking forward to using your vehicle." Akira said a little disappointed.

"I know, but I think your mom is right…" Asami started and noticed that look on her wife's face, they were going to have a more in depth talk about this decision.

"Awww... Come on… I'll help you. Just tell me what to do." Akira pleaded but knew her parents were busy people.

Korra was only partially listening as the pair started talking about Satomobile specs. Korra may paint them but wasn't too interested in learning about the inner workings. Later though, she and Asami were definitely going to talk about the purchase of a new vehicle. This kitchen table had seen its share of discussions over the years and Korra found herself smiling at one such memory.

_"Am I adopted like Reese?" 13-year-old Akira suddenly asked one evening at the supper table._

_Both parents stopped eating, they knew she was learning a bit about sex education, while they did want to tell their daughter about the procedure that brought her into this world but wasn’t so sure she would understand._

_"I don’t have a dad, do I?" Akira continued; her parents just shook their heads ‘no’._

_"But you need to have a male and female and they need to have sexual intercourse to have a baby, right?” She paused seeing her parents starting to blush and they still hadn't said anything._

_Then a thought occurred to her. "Do you guys have sexual intercourse?"_

_Asami dropped her utensil on to her plate, while Korra's mouth hung open looking wide eyed at her wife._

_Then silence. "So, what’s the deal? And how do two girls hav--" She was interrupted by her mother._

_"Akira… you were born by mixing mine and your moms’ genetic material. You learned about genetics, right?" _

_The little girl nodded. _

_"When you’re older we can explain the process better, but just know you are genetically ours, unlike Reese." Asami continued her explanation._

_"But your aunts love Reese, the same as we love you." Korra cut in and Akira nodded._

_"What about sex?" The little girl just had to remind them, and both parents were finding that topic a little hard to talk about, as they went back to blushing._

_"I mean, I kinda saw mother on top of you, mom, but she was pinning your wrists above your head." Akira said like it was no big deal. "Why were you doing that mother?"_

_Asami's face couldn't get any redder, her green eyes had gone wider, while staring at her wife. Korra was trying to hide her face in her dinner, but their daughter continued to look between them._

_"Look… Akira." Asami started as she reached for her little girl's hand. "Your mom and I have… sex… like any other couple... It is a little different for two women--" She halted her own words before continuing in a strained voice. "Korra… help me out here." Said woman had been quiet throughout this little discussion._

_"What your mother is saying, is that when your older you'll understand." Korra wanted to bring a swift resolution to this conversation._

_"But neither of you have pen--" Akira was swiftly interrupted again by her mother._

_"No, we don't… but it doesn’t mean we can't have sex." _

_Akira nodded, understanding somewhat. "So why were you pinning mom down though?"_

_Korra cleared her throat. "I think you were miss interpreting what was going on."_

_She looked unimpressed. "I know what I saw."_

_"Akira honey, finish up and make sure your homework is done." Asami was putting an end to this conversation._

_She nodded before quickly finishing up._

_"What in the spirits was that?" Korra blurted out once their daughter was out of ear shot._

_Asami shrugged but was still embarrassed. "How did she catch us having sex anyways?"_

_"She was probably going to the bathroom or something." Korra couldn't believe Akira's questions or how they handled things._

_"We are terrible parents." Asami held her head in her hands._

_"You know that wasn’t that long ago… that you were pinning me down." Korra sort of said dreamily as a smile came over her._

_The engineer rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, get your head out of the gutter… our 13-year-old daughter saw me, not only on top of you, but holding you down. I really hope she doesn’t get the wrong idea." That last thought made them worry._

_"I hope not either." Korra said nervously._

As Akira got a little older, they did tell her that what they were doing was sex, with a lot less detail and that they were both willing participants. Their daughter took their plates to the sink, saying she was going to get some homework done.

"You are not just dropping thousands of yuan's on a race Satomobile." Korra made herself very clear.

"Korra, we have--" Her wife cut her off, while pushing away from the table. "No… you are not doing that; our daughter will not become some self-entitled brat, because her family or rather her mother is wealthy."

Asami set her jaw and swallowed hard. "She won't, we have taught her well. And you will not tell me what I can and can’t spend on my daughter." Then stood herself.

They did teach Akira the best they could about their wealth or at least Asami's and her parents. Akira knew her parents worked for Future Industries and that her mother would one day take over, but it was her Sato grandparents that had more money than they knew what to do with. They donated to charities, helped the city to build arenas, parks and even a new junior high, they had also paid a few times for her other grandparents to come and visit. They tried not to spoil their only granddaughter, but there were times when her grandad, would slip her a bit extra for doing good in school and helping within the company.

The most important thing she was taught about money was that it had to be earned, hence why both her parents still worked and still fought over money because of the large gap between their incomes.

While she would love a new racer, but not at the expense of her parent's relationship. She had been sitting on the stairs listening to the exchange, despite being a Friday, Reese was busy with her mom and Akira did have a bit of homework to do, so she wouldn’t have to worry about it all weekend. As she went to leave, she heard her mother say, ‘her daughter’ and Akira's heart sank. While not entirely sure on the method that brought her into this world, she did know that her mother had solely paid for it. And because of that, it hurt her mom a lot, whenever she was reminded of that.

She was just going to slip upstairs when Korra's angry voice was heard.

"Your daughter?! Don’t you mean ours? No, of course not, you meant ‘yours.’ I just contributed the other half of her DNA. You’re the one who carried and paid for the procedure."

"Korra… I'm sor--" Asami started but she was already storming off out through the front door.

Despite their two-bay garage, the other side was for Korra and her paint guns, so she could clean and maintain them at home, as well as at work. She had tears in her eyes, as she let her fists hit the workbench. Damnit! Korra cursed in her head, Asami sure knew how to hurt her. 17 years and they still argued over money, Korra dreaded the day her wife took over the company, dreading the arguments they potentially could have over money. Through her tear-filled eyes, she saw her custom spray gun, the one Asami gave her for the glacier spirits festival. It was not only a limited addition but customized and at the time, it wouldn't be available to the public for another six months. Korra didn’t mind that Asami had paid over 1000 yuans for it, because that’s what high quality guns cost. Korra would have bought one herself when they came out anyways. She rubbed at her eyes, why didn't she insist more on adopting instead?

"Mom?"

Korra whirled around quickly, her eyes still watery.

"Akira?" Her voice cracked, then she sighed. "You heard that argument huh?"

Akira came further in, she was only as tall as Korra now, but she hadn’t stopped growing yet. "Yeah, your voice really carries when your upset."

"Sorry, we don’t mean to fight around you." Korra apologized, but her daughter waved it off.

"You and mother have shown me more love then you guys have arguing." And Akira moved forward and hugged her mom.

"I didn’t mean that I only gave you my DNA, I was just mad." Korra said holding Akira’s hands.

"Well… without your DNA, I wouldn’t be here. You know, when I was little, I thought it was the love you shared with mother that made me… until of course, I learned about the birds and bees." And she saw her mom grin.

"But it was the love you guys shared that brought me into this world, in a way." Akira grinned back.

Korra nodded, she had been with Asami every step of the way, from the procedure, to her pregnancy, and birth.

"Your mother knows how I feel about money and calling you, ‘her daughter’." Korra said still upset as she let go and grabbed a clean rag to wipe her face.

"I know, but she doesn’t mean it and I’m not an entitled little brat, you both taught me to work for things and that I wasn't getting a free ride." Akira said and saw her mom duck her head.

"You heard that part."

Akira smiled, "yup, but don’t be too harsh on mother. I’m a big girl now and sort of understand how I was conceived."

"I’ll go talk to her soon." Korra reassured but her gaze wondered to the Satomobile.

"I don’t want a new racer, if it causes tension in your relationship. And if we don’t finish it, I won’t race." Akira said.

"No, I want you to race, it would mean so much to her." Korra said as they both went closer to the Satomobile. "And now I can't believe I'm saying this but… if you need a new racer then we'll get a new one."

Akira could not hide her smile then without warning hugged her mom.

"You’re the best!"

"Yeah yeah… I know." Korra boasted, while patting her daughter’s back.

"Hey, you have a few more grey hairs then before." Akira pointed out as they pulled apart.

"Do not!" Korra said running her hand absently threw her hair.

"Do so."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Where’s mother when you need her." Akira said with a laugh, her mom joining in.

"You know, I'll just stay out here and work on the Satomobile. You go and see how mother is going to apologize to you." Her daughter suggested.

Korra started blushing a little. "She knows exactly how she's going to make things up to me."

Cringing a little, Akira said, "Gross."

"I think I'll make her sweat for just a bit longer. How about you show me what you need to do." Korra said as she watched Akira bring out some tools.

"Really?" A dark eyebrow was raised.

"Well… keep it brief and use layman terms." The older woman shrugged.

The days and weeks passed until the weekend before registration would take place and Akira knew her mother’s Satomobile would not be ready.

"Hey, you have to go in threw the man door, to open the bay door." A familiar female's voice joked.

"Screw you." Akira said with a smile from her sitting position against the garage door.

"Not until your 16, which will be in like a month." The dark brown haired, blue eyed teenager said sitting next to her friend.

"Do you think they know were dating?" Akira asked as she rolled her head to face Reese.

"Yeah probably… although my parents still ask if I’ve found a boyfriend or girlfriend." Reese said as she took a tanned hand in hers.

"Yeah mine too… they probably want us to admit were dating." Akira said with a smile to her best friend turned girlfriend.

"I'm sure you could get anyone at school, but then again, they may only be interested in your family’s money." Reese supposed.

"And nobody wants to date you… because your mom would put them through a 12-step interrogation." Akira said and they both laughed.

"Spirits! I love'em though. No one ever gets to see how loving the Chief can be. I still remember some nights that she would come and tuck me in, because mother was working late." Reese smiled at the memory.

"Oh yeah… because it probably happened last night." The younger girl teased.

"Whatever." Reese said with a roll of her eyes and a squeeze to the hand in hers.

Both girls remained quiet thinking about the wonderful parents they had. Reese lifted Akira's hand to the back of her lips giving it a quick kiss.

"So… why are we sitting out here on a sunny Saturday?"

Akira loved Reese's blue eyes and how much love they held and hopefully her own eyes reflected that love back.

"My parents were gone this morning… to work or something and I was going to work on the racer, but realized there's no point, it won't be fixed in time." Akira said sadly.

Reese could just feel her girlfriend's heart breaking.

"So, the next logical step was to sit outside of the garage, sulking."

It was Akira's turn to roll her eyes, but she pulled Reese in by her hand and they kissed. She always used humor to make Akira feel better.

"I'm sorry though." Reese whispered sympathetically as they rested their foreheads together.

"Thanks." Came the simple reply before they kissed again.

Silence overtook them as they were just content to sit and listen to the birds and the rustling of the trees. Both lived in the same rural area about a 15-20-minute walk from each other. While the Satos had lived here first. Reese and her family moved from the city about five years ago.

"If our parents don’t actually know were dating, how do you think they'll react?" Reese asked out of the blue.

"I’m sure they'll be cool with it." Akira shrugged. "I mean, we grew up together, so it will probably come as no surprise that we like each other in a more romantic way."

"Yeah." Reese didn’t sound too sure.

"What? There is no way they would object to our relationship." Akira was sure of that.

"I think they will worry, because what if we break up and see other people, it could ruin our friendship." The older girl said, which gave her girlfriend pause.

"Then we won’t let that happen to our friendship. If we do decide to move on and see other people, then we'll be supportive of each other." Akira said having thought about ruining their friendship too.

Reese nodded, after all they were best friends first.

"Remember all the trouble we got into." Akira said shifting topics a bit.

Her girlfriend laughed, "yup… like how about two years ago… that was the worst, so far."

Akira smiled at the memory.

_"We can’t do this, you can’t even drive yet." 14-year-old Akira said as she watched her friend find the correct key to the Satomobile, Reese would be learning to drive in, well in a year’s time._

_"It’s cool… I’ve driven on dirt roads with my parents.”_

_Akira groaned. "This isn’t a dirt road."_

_"Got it!" Reese announced before turning to her friend. "Let’s go!" _

_Akira got into the passenger side, still thinking this was a bad idea. Reese, meanwhile, was so excited. In the dying evening light and with Reese’s parents working, she put the vehicle in drive, and they were off down the long driveway and on to the quiet rural road. Akira forgot about her insecurities and was eager to try, as Reese headed back to her house and turned around, they swapped places. With some instructions from the older girl, Akira was off, all though she was a little shorter than Reese and hadn’t adjusted the seat. As her friend told her to slow down, she missed the brake and now they were headed for the middle of the road, Reese grabbed the steering wheel, jerking it towards the shoulder._

_"Don’t! The ditch!" Akira shouted as she tried to press the brake again but ended up hitting the gas. _

_Luckily, they weren’t going too fast and as the front tires hit the gravel shoulder, Akira found the brake, but it was already too late to stop and the front of the Satomobile was now resting in the shallow ditch._

_"Spirits!" Reese shouted, her heart pounding in her ears. "You were supposed to stop!" She chastised her friend._

_"I couldn't reach the petal!" Akira protested._

_"Just great." Reese groaned, her vehicle was stuck and there was no way they were going to get it out of the ditch. They had been wearing seat belts which had tighten up on them, but it confused Akira and she panicked a little._

_"My belt… its stuck and its really tight."_

_"Calm down, just relax." Her friend told her, Reese had gotten her belt off and as she helped Akira, that’s when she noticed a vehicle coming towards them and not just any Satomobile, it was the Chief's cruiser._

_"Oh no! Your mom." Akira let out a long sigh._

_Reese looked and sure enough it was her parents._

_"We are dead." The younger of the two said._

_"We're going to jail." Reese swallowed hard._

_"What? Death is far worse than jail." Akira pointed out._

_The red and blue lights of the cruiser flicked on. With the fading light, Lin and Kya didn't know who was stuck in the ditch several meters from their house._

_But as they came upon the scene, their hearts sank at first, it was their daughter's Satomobile. Upon seeing the two girls and the fact neither looked injured, the couple looked at each other upset, those two were in some serious trouble._

_But just in case they were injured, Kya's mind went into doctor mode as she got out first. The girls were just getting out as well._

_"Are you two alright?" Kya asked while looking them over._

_"Yeah, we are fine." Reese said, avoiding her mom’s gazes._

_"I'm good too." Akira said and as her head came up, the Chief was standing over them. She was intimidating in her police uniform, complete with cuffs, weapons and vest._

_"What in the spirits do you two think you were doing?! Neither one of you have a driver's license." Lin demanded, but knew they didn’t have any excuse for what they did._

_"Your phone… Reese. And your grounded for two weeks." Lin extended her hand, palm up. _

_Reese groaned, passing her phone over and hanging her head. "Come on girls. I’ll call your parents Akira." Kya said waving them towards the house. As Lin was on her radio, to get the vehicle towed._

_Korra and Asami were not impressed at Akira's behavior and she too, was grounded for two weeks and lost her phone._

Akira hauled her girlfriend to her feet, saying, "let’s go inside."

“Oh yeah... so, we can make out." Reese wiggled her eyebrows as she put her arms around Akira's neck.

"Uh huh." And as they leaned in to kiss, Akira was suddenly pulling away.

"Do you hear a diesel truck?"

"Uh sure… the highway isn’t far from here." Reese said puzzled.

"No… its closer than that." And she started walking towards the end of the driveway.

Sure enough, a large flatbed truck was coming down the road.

"Is that your parents in front?" Reese asked glancing to Akira.

"It is." She confirmed, the vehicles pulled into the driveway and on the back of the flatbed was a brand-new race Satomobile, painted a two tone, red and black.

"Oh wow." Reese was in disbelief while looking slowly at her girlfriend, whose mouth hung open in surprise.

Korra and Asami got out of their vehicle to come to their daughter's side as the racer was being off loaded.

"What in the world?" Akira said dumbfounded.

"Surprise!" Asami exclaimed hugging the stunned teen.

"No way! I'm gonna be able to race?" Akira looked back and forth between her parents, both were nodding.

With the vehicle unloaded Akira realized that the number 18 on the doors and hood as well as the words, Future Industries on either side were not decals but actually painted on.

Reese had joined her by the Satomobile, equally surprised.

"Hold on, this isn’t something you guys just got, this was planned." Akira realized knowing it would take her mom a few days to paint it.

"Not exactly…. I did want to fix my racer up, but I realized that wasn’t going to happen, and your mom agreed to a new one… so here it is." Asami explained as Korra put her arm around her wife's back.

"So, you let me work on it knowing long before I did, that it wasn’t going to be fixed in time?" Akira asked with a raised eyebrow.

Asami nodded while Korra explained. "At least you were spending quality time with your mother."

And that made their daughter smile. Akira glanced at her girlfriend, perhaps they should tell them they were seeing each other. But with a grin and little shake of her head, Reese decided they should wait.

After supper that night Akira was so excited to try her new Satomobile at the racetrack tomorrow and even more excited to race with it. However, she did worry about her parent's relationship hoping that her mom was actually okay with it and not pretending, although if those subtle looks they were giving each other at the dinner table was any indication, her moms’ relationship would be just fine.

"You know Korra, before dating you I dated a few others but, in the end, they were only interested in money. But you... You weren't and still aren't. But I feel like it isn’t just because you don’t want our daughter to become entitled." This was something that Asami always wondered about but never voice, for fear of an argument.

Korra had that cute lopsided grin going on as she pulled her tank top and underwear off, so grateful that Akira was older now. So, she and Asami could sleep naked together once more. Both sliding into bed Asami cuddled up to Korra, laying her head on Korra's shoulder.

“Like I told you when we first started dating, I would not take advantage of you. I love you for you, not your wealth.” Korra explained and her wife gave her a kiss to her cheek.

"And you are really sure about the new racer; I mean this isn’t going to come back and bite me in the ass later?" Asami asked just to be sure.

"Well, I like the thought of biting you in the ass, but it won’t be over that." Korra reassured with a kiss to the top of her wife's head.

Asami blushed. "Good. And don't worry, I will make sure our daughter is comfortable with driving it and anything else. It has top of the line safety features as well." The engineer knew Korra was still worried about Akira racing in a few months’ time.

"I know you will." And hugged the older woman closer, in the back of Korra's mind, she hoped that one day they would come to an agreement over money.

It was a few days after Akira's 16th birthday, she had a few friends over but nothing big, Akira wasn’t your typical teenager. She had gone to the racetrack with her friends and while Reese would have stayed the night, she didn't. That had both their parents worried but they reassured them everything was fine.

Akira was now sitting in her mother's office waiting for her, despite being after 4pm, she did have an appointment and her mother was late by 10 minutes.

Akira's mind wondered back to her birthday, while she and Reese were excited to spend the night together after all they had agreed that when Akira was 16, they would sleep with each other, since they started dating just after she turned 15. But then the conversation they had about ruining their friendship made them think perhaps they should wait a little longer to be intimate with one another, there was no reason to rush. So, Reese thought it best not to stay just in case they were tempted.

"Sorry Akira!" Asami apologized coming through the door with folders, the teen was on her feet helping her mother out.

"It’s okay." Akira was used to this. "I wasn’t waiting long."

With a huff Asami put her things on her desk then turned to her daughter. "Your mom can be such a smug ass."

Akira just quirked her eyebrow wanting to know more.

"I told your mom she wouldn’t be able to finish the paint job on our new SUV line, which will be unveiled later this week. But she did and I owe her a date." Asami finished with a smile.

"Oh no, you know not to challenge mom like that." Akira said happily knowing even after all these years her parents still went on dates.

"Yeah I know." Asami said with fake irritation. "I see you made an appointment… so this must be serious." The engineer angled her head to the side while her backside rested against the edge of her desk.

"Well…" Akira started as she rubbed the back of her neck, just like her mom would do.

"I need more practice with racing."

Her mother sighed, "honey, I don’t really have the time."

"But mother." Akira whined which did not impress Asami.

"Don’t you start that… you know I have a tight schedule and we have practiced a lot… which I had to schedule in." Asami explained but hated disappointing her daughter.

The teen folded her arms and pouted as she sat in the chair. "Sometimes I wish you guys didn’t work so much." She muttered out.

"While your mom doesn't need to work that much, I still have to… I am an employee. I’ve always worked for what I have." Asami reminded her daughter.

"But the race--" Akira suddenly stopped as her mother held up her hand.

"You will do fine. You are an excellent driver. Plus, I'll be the Chief of your pit crew, I won't let you down." And Asami came to kneel by Akira, taking the tanned hand in hers and looking into her eyes, Asami loved her daughter's eyes, they were two distinct colors, blue and green.

Akira was trying so hard not to smile as she looked at her mother from the corners of her eyes.

"I love you, my baby girl." Asami said lovingly making Akira blush as her smile grew ever wider.

"I'm not a baby anymore." The teen protested despite not really being upset anymore.

"You'll always be my baby, Akira, always." Asami said as she stood with the teen and they hugged.

"Why didn’t you and mom have another, I mean if you couldn't carry then mom could have right?"

Akira asked and saw as disappointment and sadness crossed her features. She had noticed the same thing happened when she had posed the same question to her mom. Just like her mom, Asami had simply said.

"We wanted to focus on raising you."

And Akira never pushed for any more information. Although she would not get to practice again before the race, her mother had reassured her that she was ready.

They had found a private spot together; the race would be starting in just under an hour.

"Good luck… you'll do great." Reese said and as they kissed, Reese was backing her lover up against the wall.

"Thanks," Akira was left breathless and blushing.

"I love you." And Reese's eyes widened, sure they had said they loved each other before but this time it was somehow different, and they could both feel it.

"I love you too." Reese replied and kissed again.

They pulled away smiling, "Maybe we should have had sex last night." Akira said thinking how wonderful it was just cuddling, as Reese had stayed the night.

"I was thinking the same thing." And they both laughed.

As Reese passed her girlfriend her helmet and looked her up and down. Akira was in a black and red jumper, with Sato printed on the back and the number 18 and logo of Future Industries on her shoulders.

With a confident nod the younger of the two headed for the racetrack, while Reese headed to the stands with her parents and Akira’s mom.

Korra had a white knuckled grip on the chair, her nerves were shot, despite reassurances not only from her wife but friends as well.

"How did she look?!" Korra immediately asked Reese once she had joined them.

"Fine?" Reese answered a little unsure.

"She wasn't getting cold feet or anything like that." Korra pressed.

"Calm down." Kya said patting the distraught woman's back.

Korra swallowed hard and nodded.

"This is it, love." Asami said as they rested their helmets together, as mother and daughter met in the pit area.

"Keep calm and don't worry about the first few laps, we need to get a feel for the other racers." She further instructed, her daughter nodded and unconsciously licked her lips, Reese had been wearing lip gloss, that tasted like raspberries. It made Akira look to the stands, seeing Reese and her parents, her own mom, and some of their mutual friends from high school all watching.

"Alright… let’s get you ready." Asami's voice broke her thoughts as they headed to the Satomobile.

In a minute the checkered flag would be waved. Akira was in fourth place and there were only 11 others. Tightening her hands on the steering wheel, her eyes affixed to the flag, this was it and she was determined to make her parents proud. Akira could just barely hear the announcer reading off the list of names and they made a special point of saying that Akira Sato was the daughter of Future Industries heiress and former racer Asami Sato.

That just tugged at Korra's heart, she was rarely mentioned as Akira's other parent, sometimes she wasn’t even mentioned as Asami's wife. When Asami was pregnant everyone was curious to know who the donor was, Asami had simply said Korra, her wife. And it was true, even though they didn't believe her. Upon hearing the announcers talk about Akira and leaving out Korra's name, Lin and Kya rubbed the woman's back, they sort of had a similar problem as Reese was usually referred to as the Chief's daughter.

The flag was waved, and they were off, Akira needed to stay focus but as she licked the last traces of lip gloss off, her mind wondered to Reese. They still hadn’t told their parents and it seemed like they actually didn’t know about them. She loved Reese more than a sister, she just knew they were destined to be together. But the doubts of perhaps seeing other people and possibly ruining their friendship had plagued both their thoughts, although they hadn't talked much more about it since that day, a month before Akira's birthday.

"Keep to the inside." Asami's voice chimed through her headset.

"Right!" Akira acknowledged and squeezed in between two other racers.

This race was about skill, since all the vehicles were capable of going 80 km/h, while some handled or accelerated better than others, the racers had to use the strengths of their vehicles in order to win.

Knowing she should be focusing on the race, but her mind kept wondering back to her relationship with her best friend, but it was the conversation she had with her parents that stood out the most.

_Despite her mother’s wonderful cooking Akira wasn’t very hungry and her parents must have noticed._

_"Akira what's wrong?" Asami asked and briefly glanced at Korra who was equally concerned._

_"How do you know when you have fallen in love?" Akira asked looking between her parents and they were somewhat surprised._

_"It’s different for everyone." Korra started, "it’s a feeling like no other, sort of like being permanently happy."_

_Akira nodded; she did feel happy when around Reese but that wasn't anything new. Even now that they only started dating a few months after she had turned 15 their feelings for one another hadn’t changed much. They were both wondering if things were supposed to change or not, but they decided to see where their relationship would take them._

_"Are you seeing someone?" Asami asked with a barely contained smile._

_"May… maybe?" The teen just shrugged._

_"Well… you are still young." Her mother continued, "So I wouldn’t be too concerned with falling in love."_

_Akira weakly smiled, that was true._

_"However, if you are seeing someone please use protection." Korra knew what it was like to be young and having your hormones all over the place._

_Their daughter ducked her head, tanned cheeks turning red. "I will." She conceded. "But what if I’m with a woman?"_

_Akira had learned about sex between a man and a woman from school, but they didn’t talk about same sex relationships much. _

_Asami and Korra looked at one another, they hadn’t thought of that._

_"There are ways you can protect yourself, but it would be from infections and not pregnancy." Asami explained and her daughter nodded._

_"Do you guys use protection?" Again, the teen looked in between her parents, as they both started blushing._

_"Uh… well…" Korra stuttered really hoping her wife would take over, but she didn't. "No, we don't." And Korra thought it best they keep this conversation as straightforward as possible and not get into talking about toys and using condoms to keep them clean._

_"Oh." Akira said nervously. "So, if the other person doesn’t have an infection then sex is fine?"_

_Her parents paused again, it was a little more complex than that, but at least they were talking about it and Akira wasn’t just going off and having unprotected sex._

_Asami cleared her throat gaining the teen’s attention. “Having sex with either a guy or girl is something you both have to want and feel comfortable doing. If either of you are having doubts, don’t do it, talk it out with each other and don’t rush it. Sex is the best when you both care and trust one another, don’t do it just because others are."_

_Akira took a moment to consider her mother's words, she and Reese trusted and cared for each other as well as being very comfortable. But they both felt something was missing, something they assumed they should share before engaging in any sexual activity._

_"What about love? Shouldn’t you love the other person? I mean you guys love each other." _

_To Akira's surprise both her parents were smiling._

_"Well love is important but before your mother and I were in love, like we are now we did sleep together." And Korra winked at Asami, who blushed._

_"We cared a great deal for each other and knew we both wanted it." Asami said with a faraway look, as if she was remembering that time._

_"Did anything we say help?" Korra inquired._

_"Yeah you guys helped." Akira said as her mother stood to come and take her plate._

_"You look so much like your mom when you put your hair in wolf tails." Asami commented before kissing the top of her head._

She still wore her hair like that, well, she didn't have the middle one at the moment.

"Keep to the inside and come in for a pit stop. Your tires need changing." Asami said as she watched her daughter's race Satomobile closely, she was fighting for first place with two other racers.

"Alright… how am I doing?" Akira asked concentrating on the vehicle in front of her.

"You’re doing well, only seconds behind first."

As Akira came into the pit stop, she looked to the stands, her family and friends waved to her, she smiled. After that conversation with her parents, she and Reese had decided they would hold off on sex, for how long though they didn’t really know.

"Go!" Asami called as she tapped the roof and her daughter took off joining the others.

"I can’t watch." Korra nervously said there was only a few laps left and Akira was trading 1st and 2nd place.

"You've watched this long… don’t back out now." Reese said encouragingly, although she was nervous as well.

Looking to the scoreboard, there were only three laps remaining and by the looks of things everyone was on the edge of their seat, as Akira was trading places with Future Industries rival Cabbage Corps.

"Mother, what do I do? I can't keep first place." Akira panicked as Asami surveyed the situation. Her daughter was being blocked from using the inside lane.

"Stay right on their tail and when I say break position and use the outside." Asami instructed. This was a dangerous maneuver, being so close behind, but it reduced the drag on Akira's Satomobile and hopefully give her the boost she needed.

"Spirits! What is she doing?!" Korra exclaimed not liking how close she was.

"I believe she is trying to reduce her drag so she can gain some speed." Reese explained, well that’s what Akira had told her anyways.

Korra just happened to see Asami's parents, who had arrived a few laps into the race, give each other worried looks.

"What? What is it?" Korra asked really concerned now.

"That’s how Asami crashed, by misjudging how close she was." Yasuko explained and she felt her husband take her hand, they really didn’t want their granddaughter repeating the same mistake.

"Oh no." Korra said more to herself then anything as she looked back to the race, one lap left.

"Ready yourself." Asami cautioned, "On this last turn, I want you to pass closely to the other vehicle on the outside."

"Got it!" Akira acknowledged as the turn was coming up.

As the pair were in the middle of the turn, Asami said "Now!" And Akira pulled to the outside and just barely took first, it was actually hard to tell though.

"You got this!" Her mother encouraged.

Seconds from the finish line, Akira was sure she would win and as the flag was waved, she could hear the announcer's voice saying, it was too close to tell and they would have to review the video footage. As the crowd held their breaths, Akira made her way to her pit stop.

Her mother was immediately hugging her once out.

"You did awesome!" And Akira felt a kiss to her temple. She started blushing but smiled.

Korra didn’t care if she was breaking the rules as she hurried to the pit area and luckily since her father in law was here, he had waved off the security, not only for Korra but spouses or guardians of the other racers. Reese had to wait with her parents though. As the tense moments passed, Korra was hugging and looking over her daughter.

"I'm fine, mom." Akira reassured.

Then the moment came, and the announcer was coming back saying the winner was: Akira Sato. The large screens displayed the final seconds as her racer crossed the finish line a second and half before the other.

And clearly Future Industries was the favorite as the crowd erupted into cheers. Akira had saw her mother’s eyes light up just mere moments before she was being hugged by both her parents. Akira had restored Future Industries status as number one.

Reese had been allowed to see her friend and they hugged as they pulled away, they wanted to kiss but didn't and now they were almost positive that their parents didn’t know they were together.

The teens victory party was at her grandparent’s mansion, as not only did her friends come to celebrate but some important business and media personnel had showed up. Akira stayed with her mom while her mother and grandparents handled things. She was well aware of the PR boost she had given the company, even if she hadn't won, it had been years since Future Industries participated in any race, not since her mother's crash. That alone would have sparked interest in the company.

As the party died down, Akira saw Reese with her mom's, and as they both kissed and hugged her. Akira felt a tug at her heart, her parents may work a lot at times but Reese's mom, the Chief of police had a dangerous job, and it seemed both her parents were taking a nightshift.

As her girlfriend came to her side with the biggest smile, Akira just knew what she was going to say.

"Yes, of course I'll come over." and Reese was so tempted to kiss her, but they had plenty of time for that tonight.

"Maybe… we should wait." Akira said as she straddled over her girlfriend. They were both in tank tops and shorts and after spending a little time kissing, Akira had gotten on top and as she kissed her best friend's neck with every intention of going lower, before she had paused to speak.

"Like wait for marriage, kinda deal?" Reese sat up a little. Her girlfriend just shrugged.

"Ever since that talk we had, I can’t help but think of ruining our friendship." Akira confessed and saw Reese bite her lower lip; she too had been thinking that.

"If we have sex there's no going back." Akira explained and Reese nodded.

Silence followed for several moments.

"I do love you… and it feels more romantic and not like sisterly or best friend love." Reese admitted and it was Akira's turn to nod.

"What do we do?" Reese asked feeling lost.

"I could never imagine losing you as a best friend. I mean we grew up more like siblings and as we got older, I do find myself physically attracted to you and maybe it’s just because your safe, that I want to sleep with you." Akira paused as she got off her friend to sit next to her instead.

"I know what you mean… at least if we're crap in bed, we won't go around telling others." Reese laughed a little, Akira swatted her friend’s arm.

"Maybe we need some parental advice?" The younger teen suggested but cringed a little at that thought.

Reese found herself actually agreeing, her parents like Akira's were so understanding and while they both doubt many teens would talk to their parents about their sex life or relationships, the two teens however, found it not that awkward.

"Yeah, we should." Reese agreed. Then with a small kiss Akira settled down next to her best friend, feeling uncertain of their future.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda ends on a cliffhanger... So I guess you know there will be at least one more.


End file.
